Eien
by AoryutochanZ
Summary: kehidupan Alan selama dia hidup dalam menjalankan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang Shinigami hingga akhirnya dia... dan Eric... kuroMyu2
1. Chapter 1

Title: Eien

Charac: Alan Humphries _ Eric Slingby

Rat:

Desc: Yana Toboso

Story line: Kuroshitsuji Musical 2

Pov: Alan Humphries

-**-ooooostartoooo-part 1**

Pekerjaan sebagai seorang Shinigami sudah aku lakukan selama beberapa tahun, pada akhirnya aku diberikan kesempatan keluar dari 'penjara' yang menyebalkan ini. Sudah lelah aku berkutat dengan berlembar-lembar kertas dan tumpukan buku yang berada diatas meja.

Bangun pagi, menyiapkan sarapan, lalu berangkat kerja. Pekerjaan yang sudah menjadi aktivitasku sehari-hari. Namun hari ini perasaanku sangat berseri-seri setelah William mengatakan bahwa aku bisa bekerja diluar kantor dan mempraktekan apa yang sudah dia ajarkan padaku.

"Alan" William memanggilku saat aku merapikan beberapa berkas dimejaku. "Keluar sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu" ucapnya dan dengan cepat aku mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang.

Seseorang bertubuh tinggi tegap, berambut coklat kekuningan dan... berwajah dewasa. Jika dugaanku benar, dia sepertinya beberapa tahun lebih tua daripada aku. Sudah beberapa kali aku melihatnya, namun aku tidak berani untuk memanggilnya hanya sekedar mengetahui namanya.

"Alan, mulai saat ini Eric akan membantumu dalam menjalankan tugas baru ini. Eric, ini Alan yang aku bicarakan beberapa hari yang lalu"

Kami saling bertatapan sejenak dan terdengar suara rendahnya yang terdengar menenangkan. "Eric, Eric Slingby. Mohon bantuannya..." Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya sejenak lalu memasukan tangan kanan kedalam saku jas hitamnya.

Akupun membalas ucapannya dengan terburu-buru. "Mohon bantuannya" aku membungkukkan tubuhku sampai-sampai aku sendiri tidak berani menatapnya. Seharusnya aku yang pertama mengucapkan kalimat itu, namun dia yang pertama kali mengatakannya padaku.

"Ya" ucapnya pelan dan memegang kedua pundakku. "Sudah, tidak usah hormat seperti ini padaku. Santai saja"

Aku kembali mengangguk dan setelah perkenalan sederhana ini selesai, William memberikanku sebuah map yang berisi nama-nama yang harus diselesaikan olehku dengan bantuan Eric.

Pekerjaan yang cukup mudah. Mengambil nyawa yang sudah ditetapkan lalu melakukan pengamatan pada nyawa berikutnya sebelum didahulukan oleh shinigami lainnya. Suatu pemikiran sederhana yang membuatku buta dengan dunia yang aku hadapi ini.

Tugas hari ini tidak terlalu banyak karena akan diadakan pesta tahunan dari tempatku bekerja. Beberapa teman-temanku sibuk mengambil bagian, namun aku lebih memutuskan untuk mengurangi aktivitas, sehingga bisa sedikit beristirahat. Udara malam yang tidak terlalu dingin, aku memberanikan diriku untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak menuju taman yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggalku ini.

"Hmmm... sejuknya..." ucapku sambil duduk disebuah bangku taman dengan lampu dan bulan yang menyinari taman besar ini.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" suara berat seseorang dari arah belakang yang sudah tidak asing ditelingaku, Eric.

"Baik" ucapku sambil menganggukan kepalaku. Sedikit malu akupun melanjutkan perkataanku. "Terima kasih..."

"Untuk?"

"Menjaga rahasia tentang penyakitku..."

Eric duduk disebelahku sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran bangku. "Sudah lama kamu mengidap penyakit itu?" aku menggeleng. "lalu?"

Sedikit tersenyum miris, aku menjelaskan. "Saat pelatihan sebelumnya, aku melakukan sedikit kecerobohan kecil. Aku berfikir bahwa kesalahan ini tidak akan berakibat fatal. Ternyata kesalahan itu membuat tubuhku menerima kematian..." Eric terhentak. "Ya, memang miris. Namun pekerjaan ini sudah menjadi pilihanku dan aku tidak mau mengerjakannya setengah-setengah..."

"Semangat yang bagus!" Eric menepuk punggungku. "Lalu... apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanyanya mulai mengganti topik pembicaraan kami.

Kutatap langit malam dan ikut menyandarkan tubuhku pada sandaran bangku ini. "Ingin beristirahat sejenak..." Ucapku singkat. "Indah ya..."

"Kamu suka?" aku mengangguk pelan. "Apa yang membuatmu sampai be-"

"AH! Bunga Erica!" seruku penuh antusias saat melihat sekumpulan bunga kecil berwarna ungu. Walaupun hanya sedikit dan dicahayai bulan, aku sangat mengenal sekali bunga itu.

"Bunga Erica?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Dalam bahasa bunga, artinya 'kesepian' atau 'kesepian'."

"Kesepian?"

Aku mengangguk lagi sambil menatap bunga Erica yang berada diseberang jalan. "Kesepian... Seseorang yang tidak mempunyai siapapun, itulah aku. Sendirian bertahan hidup di dunia kejam ini tanpa siapapun. Rasa sepi terkadang memenuhi pikiranku, tapi aku harus tetap berjuang seperti bunga Erica ini yang terus tumbuh menghadapi berbagai macam panas dan hujan."

Untuk sesaat, keheningan terjadi diantara kami. Perlahan Eric menepuk pundakku. "Kamu suka bunga?". Aku mengiakan dan dengan antusias sedikit aku menjelaskan beberapa macam bunga lainnya. "Kalau begitu keluarlah dari pekerjaan ini"

"Apa?" Aku terhentak mendengar perkataannya itu.

"Ya. Sepertinya pekerjaan seperti ini tidak cocok denganmu. Bagaimana kalau kamu membuka toko bunga saja?

"Tidak mungkin, Eric" senyumku. "Pekerjaan ini sudah menjadi pilihanku. Aku sudah menyukainya, seperti aku menyukai bunga Erica ini".

Untuk kesekian kalinya, orang seperti Eric tersenyum dan sepertinya hanya aku yang tahu bagaimana Eric dapat tersenyum lepas seperti ini. "Dari pada bunga ini, bagaimana kalau kamu mencari bunga lainnya?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Mendengar penjelasanmu, sepertinya bunga ini terlalu kejam dan buruk untukmu.." Ucapnya dengan santai. "Dari pada 'kesepian', aku lebih suka dengan kata 'keabadian'" tambahnya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Keabadian?"

"Keabadian, suatu titik puncak yang sempurna dan tidak akan pernah hilang..." Aku terbelak bingung dan Eric tersenyum padaku. "Mencapai suatu keabadian tidak bisa dijalankan oleh diri kita sendiri, tetapi memerlukan seseorang yang membantu kita. Jika arti kesepian itu yang membuatmu sering murung, lebih baik kamu mengganti dalam pikiranmu dengan 'keabadian', carilah dimana ruang 'keabadian'mu yang penuh warna-warni kehidupan, bersama dengan orang-orang disekitarmu..."

Aku menunduk diam mendengar penjelasannya dan tiba-tiba saja kembang api mewarnai langit malam. "Indahnya..." gumamku.

"Ya... indahnya..." Eric menjawab gumamanku.

"Aku berharap kehidupan kita bisa berwarna seperti kembang api ini..."

"Ya... pasti bisa" jawab Eric tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada gemerlap langit akibat peluncuran kembang api malam ini.

**-000- **

Langit malam yang gelap dan udara dingin berhembus dengan tenangnya. Kami berjalan pinggir jembatan untuk memeriksa pekerjaan kami sebelum kembali ke tempat kerja.

"Alan..." panggil Eric saat aku sedang merapikan berkas yang selalu aku bawa. "Sekarang sudah larut malam, apa masih ada pekerjaan yang tersisa?"

Aku menatap kembali daftar yang aku bawa dan membolak-balikan kertas pada posisi yang sama. Pekerjaan hari ini cukup melelahkan karena jumlah nyawa kali ini melebihi dari yang biasa diberikan oleh William. "Masih ada 4 lagi. 1 nyawa milikmu dan 3 nyawa milikku" ucapku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku. "Mau dilanjutkan sekarang?"

"Boleh saja" jawabnya sambil menatap berkas yang ada ditanganku. "Kamu sendiri bagaimana?" Aku sedikit memiringkan kepalaku. "Tubuhmu itu... Apa mau di lanjutkan besok saja?"

Tiba-tiba saja emosiku terbawa. "Tenang saja! Aku akan baik-baik saja!"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku duluan. Kalau aku sudah selesai, akan kususul nanti" aku mengangguk dan diapun meninggalkanku.

'_Tinggal 3 lagi...' _kataku dalam hati sambil berjalan menuju target pertamaku. Tanpa membuang waktu, 2 nyawa sudah diselesaikan. Tinggal satu nyawa yang tersisa, tiba-tiba saja tubuhku terasa berat. Jam ditanganku sudah menunjukan pukul 1 pagi.

_Phantomhive. _Nama yang tertera didepan pintu pagar mansion tersebut. Aku berhenti sejenak dan melihat daftar nama yang menjadi targetku. Nama Phantomhive memang tertera daftar nama ini, namun aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena aturan yang ada.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" ternyata Eric sudah menyusulku terlebih dahulu. "Sudah selesai?" aku menggeleng. "Mau aku bantu?"

"Tidak apa" jawabku. "Hanya pekerjaan sederhana saja..." ucapku lagi namun rasa didadaku kembali datang.

"Alan!" Eric langsung menghampiriku. "Targetmu tidak jauh dari sini, bukan? Akan aku bantu selesaikan dan setelah itu kita cepat pulang"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kamu tunggu di sini sebentar, dan aku segera kembali kesini. Untuk urusan laporan, akan aku urus sisanya" ucapnya tegas lalu berlari meninggalkan aku.

Sambil menunggu Eric, aku kembali memikirkan dimasa-masa dimana awal memulai pekerjaan sebagai seorang Shinigami.

_'Menjadi seorang Shinigami, tidak boleh melanggar aturan yang sudah ditetapkan, seperti mengambil nyawa sebelum waktunya' _

Aturan yang sudah diatur oleh para petinggi Shinigami yang dibacakan William saat aku baru memasuki pekerjaan sebagai seorang Shinigami.

Penetapan aturan tersebut bagus untuk kami para Shinigami agar bekerja dengan sebaik-baiknya sehingga reputasi kami tidak buruk di mata umum. Namun berbeda denganku. Sebenarnya aku berusaha mengejar pekerjaan sebagai seorang Shinigami karena aku benci dengan sekelilingku.

Setelah beberapa tahun aku bekerja, secara tidak sengaja aku bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang pernah menghinaku, termasuk keluargaku. Tanpa berfikir panjang, aku langsung membunuh mereka tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

_'Bagi seorang Shinigami, tidak boleh ada kebencian karena bisa berakibat fatal karena akan ada hukuman ditiap kesalahan yang dibuat...' _

Aku memang tidak memikirkannya. Namun aku teringat pada seseorang yang berpakaian hitam tertutup menghampiriku dan berkata, "Kamu sudah membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah. Rasa benci, dendam dan sakit hati yang memenuhi pikiran dan hati sudah membutakanmu. Sadarlah bahwa kamu akan menerima hukum karma akibat dari perbuatanmu ini..."

Sebulan kemudian, aku baru menyadari bahwa hukum karma yang aku dapatkan adalah tubuh yang seharusnya abadi, akan menerima kematian, dan akupun akan terus merasakan penderitaan hingga akhir nanti.

"Mengapa ini semua terjadi padaku..." Kesalku pada diriku sendiri yang dengan mudahnya terpancing emosi.

"Alan?" Kuangkat wajahku, dan ternyata Eric sudah kembali. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Aku menatapnya sejenak. "Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan?"

Aku terhentak. "Ti-tidak apa-apa..." Sangkalku.

"Benarkah?" Sepertinya dia tidak percaya dengan perkataanku.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Sudahlah Eric, tidak usah khawatir. Aku tidak apa-apa kok..." Aku mencoba menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya. "Selama aku bisa mengatur emosiku, tubuhku tidak akan apa-apa. Lagipula aku sudah beristirahat, bukan?"

Eric tersenyum padaku dan memukul pundakku pelan. "Ya, kamu benar. Ayo kita pulang" ajaknya dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sepanjang perjalanan, kami banyak membicarakan masalah-masalah yang sedang terjadi didalam kantor, seperti Grell yang sering absen, William yang sering marah dan lainnya. Selain itu, kami juga membicarakan mengenai perayaan . Tentu saja aku sangat berantusias. Pesta ditengah-tengah kesibukan... Benar-benar hal gila!

Disaat kami hendak melewati jembatan penyebrangan, aku terkejut melihat Eric yang menghentikan langkahnya dan pandangannyapun menuju kearah bawah jembatan.

Penasaran, aku yang berada dibelakangnya langsung mendekatinya dan mencari arah pandangannya itu.

"Wah, ternyata para Shinigami masih bekerja. Apa pekerjaannya banyak sekali?" Suara berat yang sudah lama tidak aku dengar, Sebastian Michaelis.

"Seperti yang kamu lihat. Selain itu, bukankah saat ini masih waktu untuk beristirahat bagi seseorang pelayan?"

"Tidak. Masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan" lalu Sebastian berjalan menghampiri kami. "Apa kalian tahu kasus yang sedang beredar pada saat ini?" Tatapnya sambil menghentikan langkahnya saat berada didepan Eric. "...apa kalian tidak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh disini?"

Aku mengerti tentang kasus yang Sebastian maksud, yang dimana sedang terjadi jumlah kematian tanpa penyebab yang jelas. Namun saat Sebastian menatapkan curiga pada Eric, emosiku langsung saja meledak. "Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?"

"Oh ya? Apa kalian tidak merasakannya? Hawa pembunuh disekitar sini?"

"Kamu..!" Langsung saja aku mengeluarkan tongkatku yang biasa aku gunakan dalam bertugas untuk menyerangnya. "Tarik kata-katamu!"

"Alan..." Eric mencoba menghentikanku namun aku sudah diluar kendali.

"Apakah aku salah?"

"Tentu saja! Jangan sembarangan ka- Akh!" Tiba-tiba saja dada kiriku kembali sakit dan tenagaku langsung hilang hingga membuat tubuhku kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Alan!" Eric menghampiriku dan menahan tubuhku. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Kamu...!" Rasa kesal masih memenuhi pikiranku, hingga membuat dada kiriku semakin sakit dan tubuhku tidak bertenaga sama sekali.

"Alan,sudahlah..."

"Oooh~ ternyata benar" suara lainnya dari arah belakang Sebastian, Grell.

"Grell? Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Eric tanpa melepaskan pegangannya padaku.

"Tidak hanya kalian, akupun masih ada pekerjaan disini. Tapi sepertinya aku menemukan hal yang menarik..." Grell perlahan berjalan mendekati kami. "Ternyata benar, Alan terkena karma..."

"Karma?" Sambung Sebastian.

Grell berbalik mendekati Sebastian. "Bagi seorang Shinigami, sangat terlarang mengambil nyawa manusia dengan rasa emosi kebencian. Jika sampai terjadi, maka sebagai gantinya tubuhnya akan menerima kematian dan akan terus merasakan penderitaan setiap kali rasa benci itu mulai memenuhi pikirannya..."

Aku hanya bisa tercenga dan Ericpun terdiam. Rahasia yang sudah aku tutupi dengan baik, dengan mudahnya diketahui oleh Grell-senpai. Kesal, tentu saja. Tapi aku tidak bisa apa-apa. "Akh!"

"Alan, sudahlah. Tenangkan dulu dirimu..."

"Maaf..." Bisikku sambil memegang bahu kirinya sebagai peganganku.

"Jadi seperti itu..." Sebastian berjalan mendekati kami. "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan marah pada kalian. Sebagai rasa hormatku, apakah kalian bersedia untuk beristirahat sejenak dikediaman Phanthomhive?"

"Apa?" Grell langsung terheran-heran, begitu juga dengan kami. "Apa kamu tidak salah, Sebastian? Kamu mau menolong mereka?"

Sebastian tersenyum licik dan berkata, "Maaf. Aku tidak tertarik dengan orang yang 'sakit'. Grell, antarkan mereka kesana. Aku akan kembali beberapa saat lagi..."

"Bagaimana ini?" Gumam Eric. "Alan, kamu mau?"

"Terserah kamu saja. Kalau kamu mau, aku tidak keberatan..." Jelasku sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Baiklah" seru Eric. "Kami terima penawaranmu..." Perlahan Eric membantuku untuk berdiri dan berjalan sambil memapahku hingga kediaman Phanthomhive yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kami berada.

Rasa benci, kesal dan amarah berkumpul menjadi satu. Tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku hanya terdiam disepanjang jalan menuju kediaman Phanthomhive. Sesampainya disana, kami ditunjukan sebuah kamar oleh pelayan perempuan dari kediaman tersebut. Pelayan yang kikuk, namun aku tahu kalau dia mempunyai hati yang baik.

"Lucu, ya..." Ucapku sambil melihat pelayan tersebut kikuk dan heboh sendiri saat kami meminta tolong untuk menunjukan kamar yang dimaksud.

"Hah?" Eric hanya tercenga. "Lucu katamu?"

"Ya... Pasti orang baik..."

"Tapi terlalu aneh untuk seorang pelayan" tambahnya. "Aku heran, kenapa orang sekikuk dia bisa bekerja disini"

"Hahahahaha... Tetap saja unik..." Tambahku. "Mungkin karena dia i- Akh!" Rasa sakitku tiba-tiba saja datang. Padahal aku tidak kesal ataupun lelah.

"Alan! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Eric kembali menahan tubuhku. "Alan, wajahmu pucat sekali"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa..." Ucapku berusaha menutupi rasa sakit ini. "Aku akh-!" Aku memegang dada kiriku kembali. Rasa sakit ini semakin lama semakin menguasai diriku.

"Alan!" Tiba-tiba tubuhku melemas dan pandanganku menjadi kabur. Hanya kuingat suara Eric yang terus memanggilku hingga perlahan menghilang dari pendengaranku.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Eien

Charac: Alan Humphries _ Eric Slingby

Rat:

Desc: Yana Toboso

Story line: Kuroshitsuji Musical 2

Pov: Alan Humphries

**-oooo-part 2**

Perasaan yang tenang, permukaan yang lembut dan terasa nyaman. Perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku dan kusadari bahwa aku sudah berada disuatu ruangan besar yang didesain minimalis dan elegan. Ruangan yang tidak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya.

Sambil berusaha untuk menajamkan pandanganku, kulihat Eric yang sedang duduk disampingku sambil membaca buku yang selalu dia bawa. "...terjadi lagi..."

"Alan? Bagaimana? Sudah merasa baikan?" Eric menutup bukunya dan membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"...lagi-lagi... selalu saja seperti ini..." aku menghela nafas sejenak dan perlahan membetulkan posisi dudukku. Kepalaku masih sedikit pusing, mungkin sudah terlalu lama aku tertidur.

"Sudahlah... Mungkin tubuhmu sedang lelah. Bagaimana? Sudah merasa baikan?"

"Sudah"

"Benarkah? Tapi kamu masih terlihat pucat"

"Sudahlah! Aku sudah tidak apa-apa?" Eric hanya tersenyum membetulkan posisi duduknya.

Aku diam tertunduk sambil duduk dipinggir tempat tidur. "Mengapa ini terjadi padaku..."

"Alan?"

"Jika memang benar ini kesalahanku, mengapa mereka bisa tetap hidup dengan tenang, sedangkan aku tidak..."

"Alan?" kurasakan Eric mendekatiku, menahan bahuku dan menatapku bingung.

"Jika mereka memang tidak menyukaiku, untuk apa mereka melahirkanku?" tanyaku histeris.

"Alan, pikiranmu mulai kacau. Sebaiknya kamu kembali istirahat..." Eric menahan bahuku untuk kembali berbaringan namun aku langsung menepis tangannya.

"Tidak! Lepaskan!" aku bergerak menjauhinya. "Dibenci! Dihina! Ditindas! Lalu apa lagi...? Sendirian..." Emosiku semakin meluap.

"Alan...?"

Aku kembali duduk dipinggir ranjang. "Tapi aku bersyukur sudah melewati hari penuh warna selama aku hidup" sesaat aku tersenyum pacanya. "Mungkin memang sudah takdirku, hidup sendirian hingga aku mati nanti". Aku mencoba tersenyum selebar mungkin sambil menatapnya. "Sudah jalanku untuk selalu sendiri dan tidak bisa menjadi apapapun"

"Tidak sadarkah kamu sudah menjadi peganganku?" aku tercenga. "Kamu mungkin tidak menyadarinya. Sejak kita bersama, hari-hariku mulai berubah. Tidak sadarkah bahwa kamu sudah merubahku?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya" Eric berjalan mendekatiku. "Sebelum ini, aku merasa kehidupanku hanya begitu-begitu saja. Tapi sekarang kehidupanku terasa berbeda... Dan itu, berkatmu...". Eric merangkulku. "Sudahlah. Nikmatilah hidup ini sebaik-baiknya. Bukankah hidup hanya sekali saja?" Aku mengangguk pelan. "Dari pada bosan, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan sejenak? Kita juga tidak mungkin berlama-lama disini bukan?"

"Ya, kamu benar. Ayo kita keluar sekarang..." Ajakku sambil mengambil jas yang tergantung dikursi dekat tempat tidur.

"Selamat pagi" sapa salah satu pelayan perempuan bersama dengan kedua temannya saat kami menghampiri ruang utama.

"Selamat pagi" balasku. Mereka bertiga sibuk menyiapkan meja dan menatanya.

"Bagaimana istirahatnya? Apa tuan merasa nyaman?" tanya salah satu pelayan lainnya yang sepertinya yang bekerja sebagai pengurus taman.

"Ya, terima kasih..." ucapku lagi sambil menundukan tubuhku sedikit.

"Apa kalian sudah dengar berita menyeramkan akhir-akhir ini?" seru pelayan yang berpakaian putih dengan sebuah penggorengan ditangan kanannya, sepertinya dia koki dikediaman ini. "Banyak kasus pembunuhan dan yang menjadi korbannya adalah perempuan!"

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin? Kenapa?" seru pelayan perempuan dengan panik, sampai membuat beberapa barang berjatuhan.

"Aku juga sudah dengar" sambung yang membawa topi sambil melingkarkan tanganya pada pelayan perempuan itu. "Hey, Meyrin... berhati-hatilah..."

"Ah! Bagaimana ini?" paniknya lagi dan tambah membuat kekacauan diruangan ini.

"Tenanglah" seru Eric tiba-tiba. "Bukankah kasus itu baru rumor saja?"

"Rumor? Benarkah itu? Bukankah anda masih melancarkan beberapa rencana untuk melakukan aksi anda itu?" suara seseorang dari arah belakang dan ternyata sumber suara tersebut adalah Sebastian, bersama dengan Ciel Phanthomhive.

"Ah! Sebastian! Tuan muda, selamat pagi" ucap tiga pelayan itu dari arah belakang dan langsung berbaris dengan rapi.

Sebastian berjalan mendahului Ciel, mendekati Eric dan kulihat raut wajahnya yang berubah serius. _Ada apa sebenarnya?_

"Banyaknya kematian tanpa penyebab yang jelas. Korban selalu ditemukan dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa dengan kondisi sempurna. Hingga saat ini, sang pembunuh masih belum ditemukan. Namun sekarang sudah jelas, bahwa orang yang selama ini sedang dicari-cari sudah berada disini. Eric Slingby"

Terkejut. Itulah reaksiku saat kudengar pernyataan Sebastian. "Hahahaha... Kamu yakin sekali, Sebastian" ucap Eric sambil berjalan mendekatinya. "Apa kamu punya buktinya?"

"Bukti?" balas Sebastian sambil mengambil sesuatu dari saku jas hitamnya dan melemparkannya kearah 3 pelayan Ciel. "Aku sudah mendapatkan bahwa sudah 900 orang yang meninggal dalam kasus yang sama. Banyak diantaranya adalah kalangan pencuri ataupun koruptor. Namun lebih dari setengahnya, mereka meninggal tanpa penyebab yang jelas dan kebanyakan mereka yang menjadi korban adalah perempuan"

"Apa? 900 orang?" seru pelayan yang berbaju koki bersama dengan kedua temannya.

"Selain itu juga, ada informasi yang mengatakan kalau pembunuhan tersebut dilakukan atas suatu rencana yang belum diketahui dengan pasti..."

"Belum pasti?" balas Eric. "Lalu kenapa kamu yakin sekali kalau aku pelakunya?"

"Apa yang dikatakan Sebastian pasti benar" sambung Ciel tiba-tiba yang duduk diam disofanya.

"Pasti? Pelayanmu itu? Kamu yakin sekali"

"Tentu saja. Apapun yang Sebastian katakan pasti benar, karena dia mendapatkan sumber dari yang tepercaya"

"Benar sekali." sambung Sebastian. "Aku mendapatkan sumber dari orang yang sudah kalian ketahui"

Ditengah kebingungan, tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang yang terdengar sedikit tinggi dari pintu seberang tempat Ciel duduk.

"Grell-senpai!" seruku.

"Siapa dia?" tanya pelayan yang perempuan.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" kali ini tanya yang berbaju koki.

"A~ah, Sebby, ternyata kamu disini? Padahal aku sudah mencarimu dari tadi..." _kenapa Grell-senpai jadi seperti ini? Terlebih dia hanya memakai jaket merahnya saja. Ada apa dengannya?_

"Tolong jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang tambah membuat keributan disini" cuek Sebastian.

"Apa katamu?" protes Grell dan menghampiri Sebastian. "Bukankah kamu sudah berjanji akan melanjutkan yang tadi?"

"Oh ya? Apa aku pernah mengatakan demikian?"

"Sebby, kamu jangan begitu do~onk" tepat saat Grell-senpai mau memeluk Sebastian, dengan cepat Sebastian langsung menendangnya jauh-jauh. _Grell senpai yang malang. Aku baru menyadari mengapa William-senpai selalu marah-marah kalau sudah membahas Grell-senpai. _

"Baiklah. Kita lanjutkan yang topik pembicaraan yang tadi" Sebastian merapikan jasnya sejenak. "Pertama, hawa pembunuhmu tidak bisa kamu tutupi. Aku sebagai seorang iblis tentu saja bisa merasakannya. Selain itu, kamu melakukan ini semua karena ingin mencapai suatu tujuan, bukan? Jika tidak salah menerka, kamu percaya pada suatu legenda yang dimana jika seseorang bisa mengumpulkan 1000 nyawa, maka kamu bisa meminta satu permintaan. Tentu saja hal itu mudah kamu lakukan, terlebih pekerjaamu adalah sebagai seorang shinigami"

Aku mencerna penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Sebastian. _Pekerjaan sebagai seorang shinigami. Mengumpulkan 100__0__ nyawa untuk satu permintaan. _"Eric...?"

Eric tertawa dan mengeluarkan senjatanya. "Mengumpulkan 1000 nyawa untuk satu permintaan katamu? Untuk apa aku lakukan? 1000 nyawa itu terlalu sedikit untukku, terlebih pekerjaanku sebagai seorang shinigami..."

"Benar katamu. Tetapi bisakah kamu menjelaskan padaku, mengapa kamu membunuh lebih dari 600 orang yang tidak bersalah sama sekali? bukankah itu bukan pekerjaan seorang shinigami?"

Eric terlihat marah sekali. "Sebastian, sepertinya kamu sudah terlalu jauh mencampuri urusan orang lain! Jika kamu memang ingin melawanku..." Eric mengeluarkan senjatanya tepat berhadapan dengan Sebastian. "Aku terima tantanganmu!"

Tanpa membuang waktu, Eric dan Sebastian langsung melancarkan serangan. Tidak perduli dimana dan apa. Eric yang sudah terbawa emosi dan Sebastian sendiri terlihat menikmatinya. "Eric! Hentikan!" kucoba untuk menahannya, namun dia langsung saja menepis hingga aku terjatuh. Tatapan Eric yang lembut berubah menyeramkan.

Ciel masih saja duduk memperhatikan mereka berdua, sedangkan 3 pelayan yang lainnya panik dan sibuk. Aku benar-benar bingung bagaimana cara menghentikan Eric. Jika tidak, bisa saja dia membunuh Sebastian.

"Eric!" Teriakanku tidak dia hiraukan sama sekali. Kucoba untuk kembali menghalanginya,namun rasa sakit kembali menguasaiku. "Eric, tolong henti- akh!" Eric diam sesaat menatapku.

"Pertahananmu melemah!" seru Sebastian.

"Tidak akan?" balas Eric dengan senjatanya.

Tepat disaat Sebastian terdesak, tiba-tiba saja Grell memajukan senjatanya dan dengan cepat langsung diambil alih oleh Sebastian. Serangan demi serangan mereka keluarkan.

_Eric... Tolong hentikan... Hentikan ini semua. Aku tidak mau melihatmu membunuh orang lagi... Kumohon... _

Karma yang kembali menguasaiku membuatku jatuh terkulai lemah. Kucoba untuk bangkit dengan bertumpu pada senjataku dan menghentikan Eric. "E-eric...!"

Tiba-tiba saja serangan Eric melemah dan dirinya terluka oleh Sebastian. Dari luka tersebut terpancar memori milik Eric sebelum sampai ke Phanthomhive. Miris namun benar. Orang yang sudah membunuh beberapa nyawa tidak bersalah ini adalah Eric Slingby, sahabatku.

Seluruh tubuhku terasa panas dan melemah. "Kenapa? Eric! Ada apa sebenarnya?" _ bukankah kamu sudah berjanji untuk tidak membunuh lagi?_

Eric menghentikan serangannya dan langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar Phanthomhive. "Eric!" dengan cepat aku-pun mengejarnya tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit pada tubuhku.

Diperempatan jalan, aku kehilangan jejaknya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus kemana. Seluruh tubuh terasa berat dan sakit. '_Eric__... Kenapa kamu melakukan ini...'_

Berbagai macam pertanyaan memenuhi pikiranku. Rasanya ini semua terlalu cepat untukku menerima kenyataan bahwa pelaku pembunuhan misterius selama ini adalah sahabatku sendiri. '_Kumohon Eric... Dimanakah kamu sekarang? Jelaskan padaku, ada apa ini sebenarnya...' _Kuteruskan pencarian ini hingga warna langit mulai berubah menjadi gelap.

Rasa sakit mulai menguasai seiring rasa kesal dan sedih memenuhi pikiranku. Kuterus berlari menuju perempatan jalan berupa gang kecil. Langkahku terhenti seiring melihat kenyataan yang ada didepan mataku. Pernyataan yang diberikan oleh Sebastian itu... benar! Dua orang perempuan sudah tidak bernyawa didepan Eric dan seseorang pria berambut emas disisinya.

"Eric!" Teriakanku membuat dia terkejut.

"Alan!"

"Sungguh buruk sekali. Mengapa kamu melakukan ini? Benarkah kamu sengaja melakukan ini?" Eric mencoba berlari menghindariku. "Eric, kenapa? Bukankah kamu sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak melakukan ini lagi?" tubuh dan wajahku terasa panas. Jika aku perempuan, mungkin aku sudah berlari mendekatinya dan memeluknya. "Eric, jangan-jangan kamu lakukan ini semua karena..."

Eric berjalan menghindariku. "Benar sekali! Aku pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku ingin mencapai keabadian. Untuk itu aku perlu melakukan ini"

"Benarkah?" tanyaku tidak percaya. "Kalau begitu, lawan aku! Aku paling tidak suka dengan orang yang ingkar janji!" ucapku dan langsung melancarkan serangan pada Eric.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa dan penuh emosi, aku terus menyerangnya. Namun yang tidak ada sedangan balasan darinya. _Eric... mengapa kamu tidak menyerangku...? Kenapa kamu hanya bertahan dari seluruh seranganku__? Bukankah kamu melakukan ini demi kepentinganmu?_ "Akh!" tiba-tiba saja dadaku kembali terasa sakit. Hanya dengan dorongan ringan, tubuhku langsung jatuh ketanah.

"Dasar. Penyakitmu lagi, hah?" aku terkejut. Baru kali ini dia mengungkit mengenai penyakitku ini.

"Huaaa~ keren sekali" seru pria itu. "Hey, bisa ajarkan padaku?" Eric hanya diam dan menatapku sedih.

"Eric... tung- Akh!" kucoba untuk mengejarnya,tapi percuma saja. Rasa sakit kembali menguasai tubuhku dan membuat pandanganku mulai kabur. "Eric!" dengan sekejap dia berlari meninggalkanku bersama dengan pria itu.

"Apa kamu tidak mau mengejarnya?" suara berat seseorang dari belakangku, Sebastian.

Tentu saja aku ingin mengejarnya, segera menangkapnya dan meminta penjelasan padanya. "Sudahlah..." Grell dari belakang Sebastian mendekatiku. "Alan, lebih baik kamu istirahat sejenak baru memikirkan cara bagaimana menemukan Eric. Tidak mungkin kamu mencarinya dengan keadaan seperti ini..."

Aku diam tertunduk. Baru kali ini aku terlihat lemah didepan orang lain. Aku yang selalu berusaha menyembunyikan penyakit ini, sepertinya sudah saatnya aku buka semuanya..

"Bagaimana kalau kamu berada ditempat kami dulu?" tawar Sebastian. "Bagiamana, tuan muda?"

"Terserah saja. Asalkan dia tidak menggangguku..."

"Baiklah..." aku mengangguk. "Terima kasih..."

**-ooo-**

Malamnya, Ciel mendapatkan sebuah surat dari seseorang yang bernama 'undertaker'. Ciel yang super cuek itu langsung saja menolaknya, dan dengan cepat tiga pelayannya mengambil surat tersebut dan membacanya dengan antusias.

Dari ketiga pelayan itu, sang koki mengambil alih kertas tersebut dan membacanya. "...Perayaan pesta dansa di 'Cristal Palace'. Tamu utama pesta dansa ini adalah perempuan. Untuk laki-laki, bisa masuk asalkan membawa pasangannya kepesta dansa ini. Undangan dansa,kah?"

"Pesta dansa di 'Cristal Palace'?" tanya Ciel yang mulai tertarik.

_Eric, apakah kamu sengaja melakukan ini semua? _"Sepertinya Eric akan ada juga disana..." gumamku yang tanpa sengaja didengar oleh Sebastian.

"Benar sekali. Akan lebih dari 100 perempuan datang kesana, belum termasuk laki-laki. Tentu saja dengan pesta tersebut, dia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan banyak nyawa sesuai keinginannya"

"Baiklah" Ciel menambahkan. "Kita akan hadiri pesta dansa tersebut. Sebastian, atur rencana pesta dan selesaikan Shinigami bernama Eric Slingby. Ini perintah"

"Baik, tuanku"

Sesuai dengan yang direncakan, kami semua bersiap untuk acara dansa tiga hari lagi. Selama tiga hari itu, aku diizinkan tinggal dikediaman Ciel atas izin Sebastian tentunya. Selama itu juga, berbagai macam pengalaman memenuhi kehidupanku. Dari kehebohan saat Ciel belajar menjadi perempuan, hingga kelakuan Grell yang iri dengan Ciel. Karena Sebastian tentunya yang lebih perhatian dengan Ciel dibandingkan dengan Grell-senpai.

Sudah dua hari terlewati tanpa kabar mengenai Eric. Selama dua hari itu, Eric menghilang dari kantor bahkan aku tidak bisa menemuinya dibeberapa tempat yang biasa dia datangi. Siang ini aku sendirian didalam kamar yang berwarna merah karena Grell-senpai sedang sibuk melatih Ciel bagaimana harus bersikap.

"Haruskah aku ikut datang ke pesta itu?" gumamku sambil menatap keluar jendela. "Namun... bagaimana caranya?" kepalaku benar-benar pusing. '_Aku harus bisa menemui Eric, bagaimanapun caranya!'_

Kudengar sesaat keributan dari luar bahwa Grell-senpai akan ikut menghadiri pesta tersebut, tetapi dengan penampilan... perempuan. Memang syarat dan undangan utama adalah perempuan. Tapi... _'Apa aku harus berubah menjadi perempuan juga?'_

Untuk sesaat aku tertawa membayangkan bagaimana penampilanku jika menjadi perempuan. "Tidak! Tidak mungkin aku lakukan?" histerisku sambil melempar baju biru milik Grell-senpai yang sempat aku coba.

Kutatap sejenak baju itu yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidurku "Jika aku ingin bertemu dengan Eric, aku harus datang ke pesta itu..." kuarih baju itu dan meletakannya didepan dadaku. "Ya! Aku harus datang! Apapun caranya, aku harus bisa bertemu dengan Eric"

"Alan~" ternyata Grell-senpai sudah kembali. Dengan terburu-buru aku meletakan baju biru tersebut. "Lihat! Bagaimana penampilanku?"

Seperti biasa, Grell-senpai memakai pakaian serba merah. Sesuai dengan warna kesukaannya. Tetapi yang berbeda kali ini adalah sepatu yang dia gunakan dan tatanan rambutnya. Sepatu hak berwarna merah dan setengah rambutnya dia ikat keatas. Benar-benar terlihat seperti perempuan yang elegan. "Bagus sekali, Grell-senpai. Penyamaranmu sempurna!"

"Benarkah?" tanyanya sedikit ragu. "Tapi aku sedikit canggung dengan penampilanku ini? Jika dibandingkan dengan Ciel, sepertinya aku tidak terlihat manis sama sekali..." gerutunya dan mulai terlihat murung.

_Bagaimana ini...? Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya? _"Ti-tidak kok, senpai. Lagipula, bukankah Ciel masih anak-anak? Tentu saja dia terlihat manis..."

"Jadi benar, kalau aku tidak manis?" _Sepertinya aku sudah salah berbicara. _

"Bukan begitu" ralatku. "Maksudku, penampilan Grell-senpai lebih elegant dari pada Ciel. Tentu saja senpai lebih cocok dengan Sebastian dengan penampilan seperti itu..."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya yang mulai bersemangat.

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil melihat Grell-senpai yang kegirangan, '_Baguslah kalau dia sudah bisa lebih tenang sedikit...'_

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Alan, yang lainnya sudah menunggu dilantai bawah. Kamu juga cepatlah menyusul kebawah ya~"

Kutatap sejenak baju biru yang dia tinggalkan itu. "Grell-senpai, baju biru ini mau diapakan?"

"Ah~ biarkan saja. Aku sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Terserah saja mau kamu apakan baju itu. Aku mau ke tempat Sebby dulu ah~"

Sambil menari-nari, Grell senpai meninggalkan ruangan ini. Kuraih baju itu dan dengan cepat akupun merubah penampilanku ini. Malu, sudah tidak perlu dikatakan lagi. Tetapi rasa ingin bertemu dengan Eric sudah memenuhi pikiranku, hingga memberikanku keberanian mengambil langkah gila seperti ini.

-part2end-

please ur comment n repew ^^/


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Eien

Charac: Alan Humphries _ Eric Slingby

Rat:

Desc: Yana Toboso

Story line: Kuroshitsuji Musical 2

Pov: Alan Humphries

**-oooo-part 3**

Kurang dari 30 menit, aku merapikan seluruh penampilanku. Memakai baju terusan berwarna biru sepanjang kaki dengan sepatu dansa berwarna putih. "Kenapa para perempuan suka memakai pakaian yang super ribet seperti ini ya?" gerutuku saat mencoba mengikat pita dibelakang punggungku.

Setelah selesai, aku lanjutkan dengan memakai pita pada rambutku agar sedikit berbeda. "Aku malu sekali..." kututup kedua wajahku dengan telapak tanganku. "Rasanya aku benar-benar tidak berani keluar!"

_Tidak! Aku harus fokus dengan tujuan utamaku! Aku harus bisa bertemu dengan Eric! _ Kuyakinkan diriku dan segera keluar dari kamar menuju lantai dasar, tempat dimana sudah berkumpul seluruh penghuni kediaman ini.

"Maaf aku terlambat" pintaku saat sampai diruangan utama ini. Seketika mereka semua menatapku, heran. '_apakah penampilanku seburuk itu?'_

"Hee~ Alan, mengapa kamu berpenampilan seperti itu?" protes Grell-senpai.

Kuteguhkan hatiku dan berjalan mendekati mereka. "Aku yakin Eric akan datang dipesta itu. Oleh karena itu, aku harus bisa datang kesana untuk menemuinya"

"Benar sekali" sambung Sebastian. "Dengan begitu, kesempatan kita untuk masuk kesana lebih mudah. Penampilan Alan juga manis, jadi mereka tidak akan sadar dengan penyamarannya"

"Apa?" Protes Grell-senpai. "Kenapa Sebby memujimu?" Grell-senpai yang tidak setuju, menarik-narik bajuku.

"Le-lepaskan, Grell-senpai" panikku. Tentu saja aku panik, karena aku tidak tahu seberapa tahan tali pengikat pada pakaian ini jika ditarik-tarik oleh Grell-senpai yang sedang marah.

Ciel yang sepertinya juga tidak terima, langsung berkata "Lalu, untuk apa aku berlatih keras menjadi perempuan jika sudah banyak yang –"

"Tentu saja tidak, tuanku" potong Sebastian. "Anda akan berpasangan dengan saya, sedangkan Grell berpasangan dengan Alan. Dengan membagi tugas, maka kita bisa menemukan target dengan mudah" jelas Sebastian, lalu berjalan kearah tiga pelayan lainnya. "Kalian bertiga juga boleh ikut kesana. Segeralah berganti pakaian kalian"

"Benarkah?" mereka bertiga terlihat senang sekali.

"Kalau begitu, cepat. Aku akan tunggu diruanganku. Panggil aku jika sudah selesai" ucapnya sambil berjalan melewati kami semua yang diikuti oleh Sebastian dibelakangnya.

_Eric, kuharap kamu akan menjelaskan semuanya ini... aku tidak mau ada kebencian diantara kita... rasanya, menyakitkan sekali. _

Perjalanan menuju Cristal Palace memakan waktu 1 jam. Disana sudah banyak tamu yang memenuhi ruangan. Ada yang berbincang-bincang, ada yang bersama dengan pasangan, ataupun sudah ada yang memulai berdansa. Baru aku sadari bahwa pesta dansa ini sedikit berbeda, karena masing-masing dari kami harus menggunakan topeng. Mungkin ada alasan sendiri mengapa Eric melakukan ini semua.

"Ramai sekali..." seru pelayan perempuan yang bernama Meyrin. Aku baru mengenalnya sejak tinggal disana.

"Benar-benar ramai. Banyak sekali perempuan disini. Benar-benar menarik" tambah Sebastian dengan Ciel yang berada disampingnya.

"A~ah! Menyebalkan?" seru Grell-senpai kesal. "Kenapa banyak sekali perempuan disini? Sebby bisa berpaling jauh dariku!"

"Sesuai dengan rencana, kita akan berpisah dari sini. Berhati-hatilah"

"Tenang saja. Tidak akan ada apa-apa" sambung Grell-senpai bersama denganku berjalan meninggalkan Sebastian, Ciel dan ketiga pelayannya. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara yang menandakan bahwa pertunjukan akan dimulai.

Kami berdua ditugaskan untuk melihat dari sisi kanan gedung ini. Grell-senpai terlihat menikmati sekali pertunjukan yang diberikan. Disaat ada celah, aku terus berputar mencari sosok yang sudah lama ingin aku temui, Eric. Ditengah-tengah kumpulan tamu, aku melihat sosok pria yang waktu itu bersama dengan Eric. '_Jika ada dia, Eric pasti akan datang juga'_

Kucoba untuk kembali mengelilingi gedung ini, dan tepat disaat aku menaiki tangga lantai dua, aku melihat seorang pria dengan pakaian hitamnya, berambut kecoklatan dengan suatu senjata ditangannya, berjalan ditengah-tengah tamu yang sedang berdansa. "Eric!" kucoba untuk memanggilnya, tapi dia tidak mendengarku, karena suaraku kalah keras dengan suara lagu dari pertunjukan.

"Eric. Eric" kucoba berteriak memanggilnya dan mengejarnya. Dalam sesaat, sosoknya kembali menghilang. Walaupun sulit, kucoba untuk menerobos keramaian pesta hingga tiba-tiba terdengar ledakan dari arah panggung pertunjukan. Dalam waktu singkat, seluruh tamu terdengar histeris dan ada diantara mereka yang segera berlari menjauhi arah panggung.

Tepat disisi pinggir gedung, Eric berjalan sendirian disana. "Eric!" kuhentikan lariku dihadapannya.

"Alan!"

"Eric, kenapa? Kenapa kamu menyusun pesta seperti ini? Untuk apa?" Eric kembali menghindariku, tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Sebastian dihadapannya.

"Bukankah tamu yang diundang adalah manusia?" seru Eric sambil meletakan senjatanya pada bahunya. "Kenapa iblis seperti kamu bisa datang keacara seperti ini?"

"Maaf. Jika sudah mengganggu. Tapi sepertinya juga tidak hanya aku yang bukan manusia yang datang kepesta ini"

"Kamu! Tidak bisakah kamu berhenti mencampuri urusan orang lain?"

"Sayang sekali. Aku adalah pelayan dan sudah menjadi tugas melakukan perintah dari tuanku".

Tiba-tiba mereka langsung memulai perkelahian. Kucoba untuk menghentikan Eric dengan memanggilnya, namun percuma saja. Akhirnya kucoba untuk menghalanginya dengan berada didepan Sebastian, dan tetap dia tidak memperdulikan. Dia mendorongku kesamping dan melancarkan serangan pada Sebastian.

"Eric! Ternyata benar kamu-"

"Eric Slingby, seorang buronan yang harus segera diselesaikan sebelum tambah mempersulit keadaan" suara seseorang yang datang menghampiri kami, William dan Ronald.

"Hwa~ ada Will" seru Grell-senpai.

"Eric,kamu sudah melanggar aturan sebagai seorang Shinigami. Oleh karena itu, kamu harus menerima hukuman yang setimpal"

"Tunggu! Jangan tangkap dia!" bantahku mencoba menghentikan William-senpai.

"Tidak bisa!" sambung Sebastian. "Sesuai dengan perintah, akulah yang ditugaskan oleh tuanku untuk segera menyelesaian masalah yang dibuat olehnya"

William yang tidak menerima pernyataan tersebut, mulai menyerang Sebastian. Keadaan pesta yang menjadi kacau. Aku sendiri sudah tidak tahu yang manakah lawan dan kawan. Pandanganku kembali mencari Eric, dan sesaat Eric sudah menangkap Ciel dan membawanya pergi. Akupun segera mengikutinya keluar dari 'Cristal Palace'.

Kukejar Eric dengan kereta yang tadi membawaku ke pesta ini. Dengan cepat aku melepaskan pakaian ini dan mengganti pakaianku yang biasa. Ditengah jalan, kulihat Eric turun dari kereta dan berlari menuju pinggir kota yang merupakan taman kantor kami.

"Eric! Berhenti!" teriakku. "Benarkah ini atas kemauanmu?" Eric hanya diam membelakangiku. "Jika memang benar, kenapa kamu selalu menghindar dariku!" Eric hanya menghela nafas. "Apakah ini memang keinginanmu, ataukah... untuk kepentinganku?" pertanyaanku membuatnya berbalik menatapku.

_Sudah lama aku mengenalmu, dan aku tahu bahwa kamu sudah berbohong padaku. __Jika ini__ benar untuk __kebaikanku, lebih baik aku tidak membebanimu lebih dari ini. _Kukeluarkan senjataku dan mengarahkannya kedadaku. _Mungkin inilah yang terbaik __untuk kita__..._

"Alan...? apa yang mau kamu lakukan, Alan? Jangan bertindak bodoh!" serunya sambil berlari mendekatiku dan menarik senjataku.

"Lepaskan! Untuk apa aku hidup jika hanya bisa membebani orang lain!"

"Hentikan! Jika kamu mati, untuk apa aku melakukan ini semua! Aku tidak ingin kamu mati karena kamu adalah hal yang terpenting bagiku!"

Aku tercenga mendengar pernyataannya. "Eric..." Eric diam sesaat dan melepaskan pegangannya. Tubuhku melemah dan diam tertunduk."...jadi selama ini, yang kamu lakukan... mengumpulkan 1000 nyawa untuk... menghancurkan karma itu? mungkin dengan cara itu, karma ini bisa terlepas dariku. Tapi jika ini dilanjutkan, itu sama saja dengan melanggar aturan yang ada"

"Sudahlah! Tidak usah perdulikan aturan-aturan itu!" serunya sambil kembali menahan kedua tanganku.

"Tapi,jika melanggar aturan, bisa saja kamu dikeluarkan dari-"

"Dikeluarkan atau hukuman apapun aku sudah tidak perduli! Yang terpenting bagiku bisa menyelamatkanmu, tidak perduli apapun caranya!"

Aku kembali tercenga, '_Eric, kamu melakukan ini... untuk diriku?_

"Aku tahu kalau aku sudah melanggar janji kita. Sudah aku coba mencari berbagai macam cara, namun tidak ada satupun yang berhasil. Hingga akhirnya aku mendapatkan cara seperti ini"

"Eric..."

"Keabadian... keabadian kita berdua... apakah hanya mimpi?" Eric diam sesaat. "Mungkin memang benar, keabadian itu tidak ada..."

"Ternyata... kamu sendiripun berkata demikian" ucapku sambil menundukan kepalaku. "Pikiranku terbuka sejak mendengarmu. Warna warni kehidupan yang selama ini kita jalani, semuanya tertutup karena..."

"Alan...?" Kubuka kacamata yang menjadi aturan sebagai seorang Shinigami. "Alan, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Aku tersenyum menatapnya. "...harusnya aku menyadari bahwa tanpa melakukan ini, kita bisa bahagia dan menemukan keabadian kita sendiri..." tanpa aku sadari bahwa mataku mulai basah. "Ah, aku benar-benar memalukan..."

"Alan... Kamu yakin dengan pilihanmu?" Tanyanya yang masih tercenga dengan pilihanku

Aku mengangguk pasti. "Aku merasa inilah jalan terbaik. Eric, bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

Eric diam sesaat dan tiba-tiba dia ikut melepas kacamatanya. "Rasanya aku sendiri juga sudah buta oleh pekerjaan ini. Sebagai partnermu, aku akan selalu berada disampingmu"

Aku tersenyum dan meletakan kacamataku dipinggir jalan taman ini. Ericpun mengikuti meletakan kacamatanya. "Ayo kita pergi" ajakku yang diikuti olehnya.

**-oo**

Hari-hari kami berikutnya berjalan dengan baik. Sejak memutuskan untuk menghentikan pekerjaan ini, kami berdua memutuskan untuk tinnggal disuatu sudut kota, tempat tinggal Eric sebelumnya. Hari-hari yang bahagia.

Untuk sementara...

Karma yang ada didalam diriku terus saja menyerangku, bahkan walaupun aku tidak sedang lelah ataupun marah.

Setelah merapikan beberapa barang di kamar Eric, tiba-tiba saja dadaku kembali sakit, namun sakit kali ini berbeda sama sekali. Rasa sakit yang lebih parah hingga membuatku harus mengambil oksigen dari mulutku. Kucoba untuk bangun, namun tidak ada tenaga sama sekali. "Akh!" Kueratkan tanganku pada dadaku.

_Kumohon, cepatlah menghilang... Aku tidak ingin selalu membuat Eric khawatir jika melihatku seperti ini..._

"Alan!" Suara Eric yang datang menghampiriku. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Eric membantuku duduk dipinggir ranjangnya.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit lelah..." Sangkalku. "Eric, kenapa kamu..." Kulihat perbedaan pada dirinya dan aku kenal sekali hawa yang ada pada tubuhnya. "Jangan-jangan kamu..."

"Alan, kumohon. Jangan menghentikanku..." Ucapnya sambil memegang bahuku. "Ini semua untuk kebaikanmu..."

"Kebaikanku dengan mengorbankan dirimu?" Emosiku kembali lagi dan kulihat Eric diam tertunduk. Aku menyadari bukan saatnya aku marah seperti ini.

"Eric..." Kusandarkan kepalaku didepan dadanya. "Terima kasih untuk usahamu... Aku menghargai itu. Namun bisakah kamu berhenti melakukan ini?"

"Ta-tapi..."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak apa. Aku akan baik-baik saja walaupun harus merasakan sakit ini..." Kuhentikan perkataanku seiring kututupi rasa sakit didadaku. "Eric, maukah kamu berjanji satu hal padaku?"

Kutatap wajah Eric yang bingung sambil memegang kedua lengannya.

"Eric?"

Eric terlihat sedikit ragu. "Baiklah. Kamu ingin aku berjanji apa?"

"Aku ingin kamu berjanji untuk menghentikan tindakanmu ini..."

"Ap-"

"Kumohon, Eric" potongku. "Jangan kamu terus membunuh orang-orang yang tidak bersalah untuk kesembuhanku ini. Bisakah?"

Eric kembali merasa ragu. "Tapi jika aku tidak mencobanya, kita tidak akan pernah tahu, Alan"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku yakin akan ada cara lain untuk menghentikan karmaku... Aku yakin itu. Apa... Kamu tidak percaya padaku?"

"Aku percaya"

"Kalau begitu, berjanjilah..."

"Aku akan berjanji, tapi aku juga ingin kamu berjanji satuhal padaku..."

Kali ini aku yang terkejut. "Apa?"

"Berjanjilah bahwa kamu tidak akan menyembunyikan rasa sakitmu dan panggil aku jika kamu membutuhkanku..."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Itu lebih dari satu, Eric..." Ledekku.

"Biarin!" Ngambeknya. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahu besarnya. "Alan..." Aku bergumam sebagai ganti jawaban. "Tetaplah hidup..."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan tetap hidup untukmu..." Lalu Eric membantuku kembali ketempat tidur karena kepalaku mulai pening akibat rasa sakit yang kutahan.

Malamnya, aku berencana untuk menghirup udara segar ditaman kantor, tempat kami bekerja dulu. Jika aku jalan sendiri, Eric pasti akan memarahiku. "Bunga Erica... Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya..." Ucapku sambil merapikan pakaianku.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita kesana?"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya... Sudah lama juga kita tidak kesana. Kalau begitu, aku akan mandi sebentar dan kamu bersiap-siaplah..."

Tidak lama kemudian, kamipun siap untuk keluar rumah. Disepanjang jalan, kami bercanda tawa dan membahas beberapa lelucon masa lalu dan tempat Eric bekerja sekarang.

_Deg. _

Rasa sakit tiba-tiba saja datang kembali. "Alan? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Tidak apa-apa" ucapku sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Lihat! Bunganya sedang bermekaran disana!" Seru Eric sambil berlari kecil.

_Akh! Kenapa rasa sakit ini harus datang disaat seperti ini?_

"Alan!" Eric berlari menghampiriku. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Tidak apa...apa..." Aku mencoba mengambil oksigen dari mulutku sambil mengeratkan kepalan tanganku.

"Sebaiknya kamu istirahat sebentar..." Aku mengangguk dan Eric membantuku duduk dibangku yang tidak jauh dari taman. "Alan, tunggulah disini sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali..."

_Kemanakah kamu akan pergi? _Kupejamkan mataku sejenak. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara teriakan perempuan entah dari mana. "Eric..." Perlahan aku mencoba berjalan dengan menggunakan senjataku sebagai pengganti tongkat, mencari asal teriakan tersebut.

_Eric... Hentikan... Kumohon berhentilah... _

Tepat dipinggir danau, sudah ada 5 perempuan tergeletak didepan Eric dan... Sebastian? _Kenapa suasana menegang disana? _

_"_...maukah aku beritahu sesuatu padamu?" Seru Eric sambil menghadapkan senjatanya didepan Sebastian. "Untuk mencapai tujuanku, tinggal 1 nyawa lagi dan itulah nyawamu!"

_Apa? Berarti selama ini Eric sudah berbohong padaku...?_

'Akh! Kenapa...kenapa... Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi padamu...' Aku jatuh tertunduk dan mencoba untuk mendekati mereka. "Eric..."

"Baguslah kalau demikian" balas Sebastian. "Tapi itu hal yang mustahil!"

Sebastian mulai membalas serangan dari Eric. Kurasakan hawa pembunuhnya yang semakin besar, dan pastinya dia bisa membunuh Sebastian. "Eric!"

Eric yang mendengar panggilanku, tiba-tiba saja pertahanannya melemah dan terkena serangan Sebastian.

"Eric, kumohon hentikan... Jangan membunuh lagi..." Teriakku ditengah isakanku yang sudah tidak bisa ditahan.

"Tinggal satu lagi!" Teriak histeris Eric.

Tepat saat Sebastian kembali menyerang Eric, dengan tenaga yang tersisa aku mendorong tubuh Sebastian dan akupun terjatuh didepan Eric.

"Eric... Kenapa? Kenapa kamu lakukan ini..." Wajahku mulai basah karena sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini. "Apakah kamu ingat janji kita? Jangan lakukan ini demi kebaikanku..."

"Tinggal satu lagi..." Pandangan Eric kosong.

"Eric..." Panggilanku sudah tidak dia dengar lagi.

"Ciel Phanthomhive! Kamulah yang menjadi orang terakhir!"

"Jangan!" Tanpa membuang waktu, kukumpulkan seluruh tenagaku untuk bangkit, berdiri dibelakang Sebastian yang melindungi Ciel, dan... Kurasakan bahwa tubuhku melemas dan jatuh tertahan oleh seseorang dibelakangku.

"Alan...?" Eric menahan tubuhku yang sudah bersimbah darah. Kuberikan senyum terakhirku dan seketika pandanganku berubah menjadi putih seiring terdengar suaranya yang berat menyebut namaku untuk terakhir kalinya.

-part3end-

please ur comment n repew ^^/


End file.
